Little Sister
by Parael
Summary: Bankotsu, if you die, I'm going with you...'....When the Shichinintai died, there was no one who cared, no one who would miss them when they were gone. Or was there?... BankotsuOC, rated just to be safe
1. An Accident

Sakura Jazmine: Hello every1! I am baaaaaaaaack! With a new story, nonetheless! I hope u all enjoy it!

Sesshomaru: Why would they? This story also does not include me, so why-

SJ: YOU SHUTTUP! I DIDN'T ASK FOR YOUR INPUT, MISTER!

Sesshomaru: ………………sweatdrop

SJ: Ah…pardon me, I do apologize…heh heh heh……Okay, before I begin this new story, I have to say thanks to my good buddy Katherine for giving me the inspiration to write this fic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha or any of the characters from the series…but I do own Mika and her parents.

Chapter One- An Accident

"Miku! That sack needs to go in the wagon! No! Take over THERE, not to the house! And watch out for that-"

"ACK!"

". . .hole."

"_Miku._ . ."

"Eh heh. . .sorry Father, I didn't see it . . .this sack is a _bit_ taller than myself, you see, and I'm afraid my poor little eyes couldn't manage to see around it. . ."

Sasuke Kikomori sighed heavily. His daughter's complete lack of sense astounded him to no end. And now, he would be stuck loading 400 pounds of rice into their horse-drawn wagon all by himself. He was going to throw his back out again for sure. . .

"Ah, that's alright my daughter. It was not your fault. It was an accident." He assured her, and set down the sack he'd had in his hands to walk over to his fallen child. "Can you stand?" he asked, taking Miku's hand and helping her up. She shakily rose to her feet and shook off his hand, but as soon as her father let go of her hand, she collapsed back onto the ground.

". . . greeaaatt. . Now I can't even WALK…" she grumbled. "Stupid, dumb holes, always gettin' in the way . . . you should all just die and leave my poor feet _alone_. . ."

Sasuke laughed. His daughter might have been lacking in the common sense department, but she could always make him smile. He bent down and gathered Miku up in his arms and proceeded toward their small house near the edge of the surrounding forest.

"No no no, Father! You can't carry me! You'll hurt your back again! I'm far too fat to be carried around like this! Put me down! Put me DOWN, I say!"

Sasuke ignored her easily, and kept walking. Honestly, she worried about him far too much. And what on this Earth was all that nonsense about her being fat . . .?

Pushing open the bamboo drape that served in place of a door with one shoulder and fitting his struggling child in through the doorway, Sasuke strode to one of the small cots at the back of their small cottage and dumped Miku onto the nearest one. She sat up and crossed her arms over her chest, deciding to sit and pout rather than attempt to fix her twisted ankle.

"I could've walked here by MYSELF, Father." She griped.

Sasuke let out a bark of laughter. "And _not_ twist your other ankle in the process? I think not."

"I wouldn't have hurt my other ankle! Here, I'll show you-"

Miku started to stand up, but was shoved back onto the bed by her father, who then began to wrap her ankle in a section of thick cloth he had just found in his wife's old chest of drawers.

"Now sit still, Miku. I need to wrap this, or it will not heal correctly."

"Fi-ine. . ."

As soon as Sasuke was done, Miku pulled her foot back and set it on the floor, preparing to stand. As she did so, searing pain shot through her entire leg, causing her to fall back onto the bed, clutching her injured ankle. Her father looked at her, arms crossed, with a look that said 'I knew that was going to happen, you should listen to your old man more'. Miku sighed.

"How am I going to help in the fields now, Father? I can't walk!"

"You will not be helping, daughter. You are going to sit inside and wait for your ankle to heal while I load the rest of the rice and take it into town. Now be a good girl and STAY." He told her, placing one hand on her head.

Miku brushed it off and smirked. "I am no dog, Father." She said.

Sasuke smiled and ruffled his daughter's white-blonde hair. She reminded him entirely too much of her mother.

"No, you are my little Snow Angel."

Miku's honey-brown eyes sparkled warmly at the mention of the nickname her mother had given her years ago . . . before she died. . . The name referred to the odd, white hair that Miku had inherited from her mother's family. Supposedly, Shiori's father (Miku's grandfather) had been from a distant land where _everyone_ had light-colored hair. Miku didn't believe THAT, of course. She supposed that she had just been struck by lightning or something . . . and however unlikely _that_ was, she believed it more than stories of a strange distant land with white-haired people. Places like that simply couldn't exist!

With that, Sasuke turned and walked back out the door, returning to his rice fields to finish loading.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours had passed quietly, Sasuke heaving sack after sack of rice into the wagon and Miku attempting to find some form of entertainment. So far, she had tried bird watching through the small cottage window (the window wasn't nearly big enough), sleeping (she wasn't tired), throwing small objects at an imaginary target on the wall (ran out of stuff to throw), and finally singing different folk songs (ran out of songs to sing).

After several minutes of silence passed in succession to her latest failed attempt to kill boredom, Miku threw her hands up in exasperation.

"I GIVE _UP_!" she cried. "There is NOTHING to do!"

"Miku?" her father called from outside. "Is everything all right in there?"

"Er, yes, Father. . ."

That being said, Miku flopped backwards onto the little cot she had been confined to for what seemed like days on end. She closed her eyes for a moment, and when she reopened them, she was greeted with the sight of her mother's chest of drawers. It was a beautiful piece of furniture- deep red wood covered in intricate carvings and small bits of a shiny, gold metal. There were only two drawers, and the feet of the chest were carved to resemble cat's feet.

Suddenly struck with an idea, Miku scooted over to the end of her bed. Leaning over, she yanked open the chest as silently as she could so as not to alert her father. Miku had never been allowed to look inside the chest; not even when her mother had been alive. Perhaps there was something interesting to see in there.

When she had pulled the drawer as far out as she could, Miku peered inside, expecting to see some sort of ancient magic books or perhaps piles of rare and valuable jewelry and treasure. But neither was the case.

Instead, the chest drawer was filled with a bunch of old, ratty looking papers and a few pieces of fabric visible here and there. Miku's face fell slightly. So _this_ was to rescue her from utter boredom?

Sighing heavily, Miku began to sift through the contents of the drawer, seeing nothing except papers with writing and occasionally ink drawings on their front sides and intricate seals decorating the backsides. But when she reached the bottom of the drawer, she spotted a folded dress. She took it out and held it up to see, and gasped. It was the most gorgeous kimono she had ever laid eyes on. It was long, and mostly white, with silver and pink sakura flowers patterned on it in several places. Looking back down into the drawer, Miku spotted a light pink sash, along with about a dozen other pieces for which Miku did not know the name of.

_This must have been her wedding dress_, Miku decided. As she gazed at it, something struck her. Was she to wear this at her own wedding? Not that she was complaining or anything, but it just looked so. . . delicate and beautiful. Miku knew she would never look right in such an incredible dress. She simply wasn't the beauty her mother was. . .

Carefully, Miku replaced the dress from where she had found it. She closed the drawer, and opened the other one. More papers. And. . . a pipe? Over to the right side of the drawer rested a dark wooden smoking pipe. Miku ran a finger along it, and found that the wood was very smooth and polished, with small vines carved into it. She smiled. It was her grandfather's, she knew. Miku couldn't count how many stories her mother had told her about her grandfather and his pipe. . . _He used to love this pipe_, she remembered.

Suddenly, a glint of silver caught her eye. Moving a few old scrolls out of the way, Miku found the source of the mysterious glint.

It was a long flute; made of silver with different-colored ribbons tied to each end. Although it was clearly old, the flute still shone as bright as moonlight, and Miku could almost see her reflection in it. Picking it up, Miku raised it to her mouth and blew downward into the hole. A high-pitched whistle sounded, clear as crystal, and it echoed around the room. Miku jumped, and jerked it down into her lap, and then tucked it away in her belt, cutting off the sound so as not to alert her father.

But, surprisingly, no sound came from outside. No call from her father, or even the sounds of him dumping the rice into the creaky old wagon. She had been so absorbed in her mother's old belongings, she had been oblivious to the rest of the world.

Confused, Miku slowly rose, and cautiously put her weak foot forward and rested her weight on it. Finding that it did not ache so much as it had earlier, Miku continued to limp forward to the front door. For once, Miku was actually glad for the small size of their cottage- it would have been an absolute nightmare to have to limp any farther.

Slowly pushing the bamboo shades out of her way, Miku peered outside.

All was quiet . . . and her father was nowhere to be seen. And neither was the rice! As Miku stared in shock at the empty cart, something caught her eye. She turned her head to the side very, very slowly, hoping and praying it was only her father.

To her horror, Miku found that it _was_ her father.

There, about five feet from the horse cart, lay Miku's father, covered in blood. Dead.

Miku gasped loudly and her hands shot up to her mouth and tears began to well up in her eyes. She willed herself not to cry, but her efforts were in vain. Hot tears slid down her face.

_This cannot be_, she thought squeezing her eyes shut. Suddenly, Miku found it hard to breathe. _He can't be dead! Not him too!_ Miku's heart felt like it was being torn in half at the sight of her father's mangled body. For a moment, her brain refused to accept what her eyes told her, but she was not able to deny the truth for long.

Her pain temporarily forgotten, Miku sprinted to her father's side, collapsing to her knees in the blood soaked soil. Miku cupped his weathered face in her trembling hands. A single, glittering tear dropped from Miku's cheek and fell onto the edge of her father's own, glazed eye, still opened wide in fear. It slid down his temple, as if it had been his own tear.

Abruptly, Miku was jerked back into reality by the sound of voices behind her. She turned, long hair flipping to the side.

Not more than fifteen feet from her position stood two men, clothed in the attire of a samurai, loading her father's rice onto their horses. Their heads were turned toward Miku, although they seemed to be having a difficult time focusing their eyes on her. Miku realized these men must be drunk . . . and they had stolen her father's rice! And they- they killed him. _. . they killed her father. . ._

Miku knew that there were two, full-grown men with swords, and only one of her with no weapon to speak of. She knew they were drunk, and that they would have no mercy on a skinny, 15 year old girl like her. She knew, yes. But she didn't care.

Miku stood and raised herself to her full height, which wouldn't have been all that imposing on any other day. But this day was different. These men had taken her life and torn it in two. Miku's eyes ignited with painful fury, even as tears stained her dust covered cheeks. Anger left no room for fear as the two men began to approach Miku, smiling stupidly and reaching their arms out to her. Miku closed her eyes, and bent her head. Her pain threatened to erupt from inside her, and it was ripping her apart.

"WHY!" she cried suddenly, her voice high-pitched and hoarse. She slammed her uninjured foot on the ground and snapped her head back up to face the samurai. She narrowed her tear-filled eyes, and if she had been paying any attention, Miku might have noticed that her body was outlined in a faint golden hue.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! GO AWAY!" she screamed, and quite to her surprise, they obeyed. Although, she suspected they didn't comply of their own accord. As soon as Miku had shrieked out her desperate command, the two warriors were stopped in their tracks and thrown bodily almost twenty feet backwards. One crashed straight into his poor horse (who whinnied and took off, spilling rice sacks everywhere), but the other somehow managed to land on his feet. . . Miku immediately dropped her tense posture, and stared at the man, lost for words. What in the world had just caused that man to be hurled backwards like a throwing ball? . . . And how in the world had he managed to land on his feet?

As she stared at the man, her eyes traveled to his chest- where three small blade points protruding from the man's armor glinted in the afternoon sun. Miku's eyes widened as the man crumpled to the ground; revealing a third man. The new man lowered his arm slowly, and began to walk toward Miku.

Miku took an instinctive step backwards, nearly putting her bare foot down on her father's lifeless hand. She caught herself, but in the process of avoiding her father's hand, she stumbled and fell on top of his body. She began to tremble with fear- all her previous bravado having vanished. She flung her arm around her father's chest and hid her face against it.

"Oi! Kodomo 1! Be not afraid, I am not here to harm you!" the man called out in a kind voice. It was a friendly enough voice that Miku felt it was safe to raise her head, just barely, to look at the man.

He was clad in a version of a samurai's armor- only a bit lighter. The armor itself was dark brown in color and the kimono underneath was dark blue. He wore a light green sash around his waist, and covers on his forearms that seemed to be part of his armor. The man's hair wasn't very long, and dark in color. But the most interesting features on this unknown warrior were his facial marking. Across his cheeks and down his forehead there were bright green stripes, the same color as the man's sash. Miku found herself staring at them before she could stop herself, though she knew it was rude to stare.

Although he was not old, the man appeared to be at least late twenties or so, and was not ugly, but not particularly handsome either. Miku hoped beyond hope that he was not hostile. .

Finally, the man quit walking, and stopped about two feet in front of Miku. She lowered her eyes as a sign of respect, in case this man was someone of importance. It was then that she saw the three-bladed claws the man held in each of his hands. Claws that were covered in the samurai's blood.

The man spoke to her again, and his voice was kind and soft.

"You have no reason to look away from me, child." He reassured her. Embarrassed, Miku raised her head and looked him in the eyes. Despite his somewhat alarming appearance, the warrior wore a kind smile on his face, and his eyes reflected the grin. Miku, for some reason, felt compelled to smile back, and a soft smile graced her lips. He extended a hand to her, and Miku accepted it.

As she was helped to her feet, Miku almost fell over again, but the strange man caught her back. He laughed.

"Seems you've got a bit of a weak ankle problem there, kid." He commented. Miku sighed.

"I'm sorry," she said very softly. "I'm afraid I hurt it earlier. . ."

"Well, then," he said, suddenly bending down and hoisting her up in his arms (much to her surprise), "I suppose I'll just have to carry you."

"What! Carry me! To where? Who are you? Put me down! Put me DOWN!" Miku yelped frantically.

For the second time that day, Miku found herself being carried unwillingly. But this time, she was not even able to struggle much- the man was quite strong and was not allowing her much room for protest. Her fear having returned, Miku almost began to cry again.

"Hey, now! I'm not gonna hurt you! Take it easy!"

"Then what do you want with me?"

"Calm yourself! I'm a doctor, I'm gonna patch your ankles up correctly!"

Almost immediately, Miku stopped fighting.

"D-Doctor . . .?" she stuttered.

"Yes . . . in a way. And I am gonna take you back to my. . . comrades, I guess you could call them. We're gonna fix you up, I promise. I swear- I'm not here to hurt you." The man told her. Miku looked down, her tension gone. Something in the man's voice made her believe him. . . even though she knew she shouldn't.

"I don't want any help. . . I wish to be left with my father."

The man stopped walking instantly and stared down into Miku's eyes.

"I'm terribly sorry about your father. Really, I am. But you must get that ankle fixed. It could be broken, and if it is, it could be seriously damaged if it isn't set soon."

Miku lowered her eyes in submission. "Okay then. . ." she agreed quietly. After a moment of silence while the doctor continued carrying Miku through the thick forest, Miku spoke again.

"Uhm . . . what exactly is your name, sir?"

The man smiled.

"My name is Suikotsu, kodomo."

_To Be Continued. . ._

1: Kodomo- child

SJ: So? SO? How do u like it? It was quite long, I know, and there wasn't even the sexy Bankotsu in there, but I promise he'll be in the next chapter. But until then, u must review! REVIEW, I TELL YOU! ;D


	2. Welcoming Party

Sakura Jazmine: Hey there, homies! OMG, I am soooo happy that you all like the story so much! I am very grateful for the reviews! Keep 'em comin!

**Kari Mezmaru**: Thank you very much, I'm glad you like it! It was sad when he died, huh? I wish he didn't have to, but you know. . .

**CKO**: Thank you! Yes, it will have all the Shichinintai in it, including Renkotsu (unfortunately). He's such a nerd, that guy . . . lol

**Setsuko**: Thanx a bunch, homie! Here's another chapter for ya! (By the way, I love your penname. . . It's really neat. . . )

**Hot Blaze**: Hee hee. I'm glad you like it.

**Iliketosleep**: Thanx for the review!

**Gothic-ember: **Thanx a ton! Don't you worry, Bankotsu is TOTALLY in this chapter! How could he not be, he's only like, one of the hottest guys ever! Lol

**Angelfrommynightmare33**: Thanx a lot for the review!

**HaHaI'mBetterThanYou**: Oh, thank you very much! Keep on reviewin! (Nice penname! )

**Kurama'sfoxykitsune**: Thanx for the review. Man, I know what it's like to have a stupid computer, believe me. I like your penname- Kurama is quite hot, is he not?

**Eternalwings52**: Thank you for the review! It's so nice to hear such wonderful encouragement . . . just warms me heart, it does.

**Yuki Kei**: Thank you very much! I will totally keep writing, as long as I get reviewers like you. Thanx again for the nice review!

**Lilxangelxsweetz**: Thanks for the review, homie! As for whether or not I'm gonna put Miku and Bankotsu together, I don't think you'll be disappointed. wink wink

Chapter Two: Welcome Party

"So. . ." Miku started, trying to break the silence that had fallen over herself and Suikotsu. "Who are your friends?"

Suikotsu thought for a moment, attempting to find the best way to describe the Shichinintai.

"My comrades . . . are an interesting bunch, to be sure. We are a band of mercenaries."

His answer was a _bit _of a surprise to Miku. She knit her eyebrows worriedly. So she was to be taken to a band of ruthless murderers? And they were going to HELP her? The doctor seemed to notice her distress, and spoke again, in a reassuring voice.

"Oh, don't you worry about it, though. I promised you you wouldn't get hurt, and I intend to keep that promise."

After about 10 more minutes of walking through the thick forest surrounding Miku's cottage, she and Suikotsu came to a clearing. A clearing currently occupied by the other six members of the Shichinintai.

As he gently set Miku down on the soft grass, Suikotsu noticed with a slight grin how the others had suddenly stopped in mid-action to stare dumbfounded at this girl; some with looks of shock, some of sheer glee (Mukotsu, lol), and others with looks of growing anger (Jakotsu…eek…). Miku herself simply sat, gazing around at the Shichinintai, trying to figure out what exactly they all were . . .

The first she saw was a tall man, with a light green bandana wrapped around his head that trailed down his back. Miku suspected that he was bald underneath that bandana, for no hair showed underneath the edges, and his eyebrows were remarkably thin. His face was long, and decidedly less sinister-looking than Suikotsu's, and his eyes had an almost cold look in them. Large, purple stripes ran up from the man's chin to the edge of his bandana, and a small mark of the same color was visible on his forehead. The tall man was clothed in orange armor somewhat alike to the armor Suikotsu wore. His kimono was made up of a light green shirt and beige pants, all held together with a dark purple sash around his waist. This man, like Suikotsu, also wore protective coverings on his forearms and calves.

Next to that man stood (or rather, crouched) a very short man. He was rather toad-like in appearance, and wore simply a white sack over his person with a matching white hat. His face was brown and wrinkled, and he, too, had markings on his face. These started at the far sides of his cheeks and extended across his face. The small man wore a wide, gleeful smirk on his squashed features, and his eyes were small and squinty.

Behind the small man stood two very large persons. The shorter of these two looked less like a man and more like a machine than anything. He seemed to be made of a bunch of assorted human and machine parts, and he had only one, solid white eye. Behind his shoulder, Miku could swear he had some sort of cannon attached to it. Over his abdomen, the man/machine wore bright green armor (as though he needed it). On this man, however, Miku could find none of the facial markings like the others had. The very, very tall man standing behind the machine man must have been twenty or thirty feet in height. At first, Miku was sure he was some sort of demon, but Suikotsu had earlier said that they were all humans- however strange they looked. And so she believed him. This massive person wore dark blue and brown armor, and his hair was an odd shade of green, and short, like the doctor's.

The only other man Miku could see was a shorter, normal-sized man who didn't look much older than herself. He wore very fine armor, light blue with darker feathery designs. It split at his hip instead of in front of his thigh like everyone else's armor, although he wore the same arm and leg-protectors as his comrades. His kimono was plain white except for one splash of dark blue at his shoulder. His hair was raven black and very long, and it was held back in a thick braid. The man's skin was suntanned, and between the part in his bangs Miku could see a small, cross-shaped making. He stood with a sort of cocky pride- like he knew could do what he wanted when he wanted and no one was gonna get in his way. Miku had to admit, this man was definitely the best-looking of all six men she had seen. In fact, he was one of the best-looking men she had seen . . . ever. Behind him, though, Miku noticed a rather large sword, jammed into the ground so as to stay upright. Miku winced slightly. She pitied the poor soul who got stuck staring down the business end of THAT thing.

It was toward this man that Suikotsu had started walking toward after he set Miku down.

"Ooaniki-" he began, but was cut off.

"Who in the seven levels of hell is SHE, Suikotsu!" Bankotsu growled, none too quietly, one might add. Suikotsu sighed at his leader's utter lack of tact.

"I found her over near the village." He said. "Two rebel samurai were drunk and had killed and robbed her father. I heard the girl yelling and went to investigate."

Bankotsu blinked and stared at him blankly, clearly waiting for Suikotsu to continue.

"And there I found this poor, helpless girl, fallen on the ground in the middle of her father's rice fields, being bothered by two out-of-their-mind men. I was about to attack the men, you see, but the little girl never gave me the chance. She just . . . ordered the men to 'go away', and they were hurled backwards. . . one of them right into my claws."

His curiosity aroused, Bankotsu raised his eyebrows.

"Soo . . . she's a demoness?" he asked.

"No, I don't think that's it. . . ." Suikotsu answered.

"A mage?"

"No, I don't think so. . ."

Bankotsu rolled his eyes.

"Then _how _does she have powers like that?"

Suikotsu shrugged. "I have no idea." He admitted. After a slight pause, he added, "I suppose we'll just have to keep her around and see for ourselves." The doctor smirked at his leader, who glared at him.

"I don't think so, brother."

"Ooh! But why ever NOT, big brother?" interrupted a new voice. Both Suikotsu and Bankotsu turned to see Mukotsu staring up at Bankotsu imploringly, hands clasped in front of him in full begging position. Bankotsu narrowed his eyes at the smaller man.

"I'm not going to keep some WOMAN around just so you can try to win her, Mukotsu. She'll only serve as a distraction." He told him. Mukotsu cast his eyes downward, and went into what one might have called a pout. Bankotsu rolled his eyes again.

"Oh, come on, big brother." Renkotsu cut in. "Why don't you just give her a chance? If she truly does have powers like Suikotsu described, she could be of use in the future." Suikotsu snorted- it was really something when Bankotsu was the one acting like a grumpy old bat, and Renkotsu was the one prodding him into agreement.

"Well, I still don't think-"

"I agree with ooaniki."

"_Thank you_, Ginkotsu!"

"We don't need some woman getting in the way. We should just take her to the village and hand her to someone-"

"HEY!"

The five arguing assassins looked over to see Miku, standing up with her hands on her hips. Instantly, Suikotsu was at her side, trying to make her sit down, although she refused. She shook him off, and locked her gaze on Bankotsu's. He stared back at her, as if daring her to say something against his ruling.

"I believe I should have some say in where I go!" She said, her voice audibly shaking. Bankotsu arched one black eyebrow.

"Fine, then. What would YOU like to do?" he asked, in a bored voice. Miku glared daggers at him, but answered.

"I don't want to stay with you." She told him. Bankotsu threw up his arms and turned back to his comrades.

"You see? Even SHE knows it would be a good idea not to stay with us! She knows she'd get in the way, so stop your-"

"That's not the reason she doesn't want to stay with us, ooaniki."

". . . Then what IS the reason, Suikotsu?"

"She just lost her father, ooaniki. She doesn't want to leave him."

"Okay, whatever. As long as she doesn't stay with US."

"Ooaniki! Have a heart!"

"Why?"

"Ooaniki, listen: this girl has powers I've never seen a human use before. She could be a real asset to us, and-"

"I think Ooaniki is right!" a rather feminine voice piped up. Miku turned her attention to a man (woman?) who had appeared from seemingly nowhere beside Bankotsu. 'He' was dressed in a light purple kimono, with half of the lower part lifted off the ground. Across 'his' back was a large sword, and 'his' black hair was pulled up into a bun. And 'he' was currently glaring like no tomorrow at poor Miku. Miku's amber eyes widened and she pulled her head back instinctively, as though the strange man was going to chop off it off if she were to stick her neck out too far.

Resisting the urge to hide behind something, Miku simply smiled a little, and looked back to Bankotsu. Suikotsu bent down to her ear and whispered,

"That's Jakotsu. . . he has a _bit _of a dislike of women. . ." he explained quietly. Miku nodded in understanding.

"Um, Suikotsu?" she asked, tugging on Suikotsu's sleeve lightly.

"Yes?"

"Well, it's just that. . . I'd like to get my ankle, er, 'set', so I can go back to my house."

Suikotsu smiled sadly at the poor girl. He sighed, taking her hand off his sleeve and holding it reassuringly.

"I'm sorry, kodomo. I will fix your ankle up for you, but I will not let you go back to your house."

Miku's eyes widened and her voice quavered when she spoke.

"But- But, why not? I really must be getting back to my father! You _must _let me return!"

"Kodomo, your father is dead. There will be no one to care for you, and you will starve. Being a doctor, I simply cannot allow you to be put in a situation like that."

"But, Suikotsu. . . I cannot simply leave . . . my father . . . who will bury him?"

"We will, just as soon as I get your ankle wrapped up. And then you will stick with us for a while."

Miku lowered her gaze again.

"I suppose I have no further say in this. . ."

"Not really."

"Excuse me!"

"Yes, ooaniki?"

"Whoever said she was staying? I thought I said 'no'!"

"Ooaniki-"

"Why are you so mean!"

Everyone turned their attention to Miku, who had apparently found her 'outside voice' again. Bankotsu stared almost open-mouthed at her. NO ONE had mouthed off to him since . . . well, _ever_. And he didn't think he liked it. At. All.

"What did you just say to me, wench!"

"I asked you why you being so mean! Did you not hear me the first time?"

Bankotsu felt his eye twitch slightly. Unable to come up with a retort, he simply huffed loudly and sat himself down on the grass, working off his anger on polishing his halberd. Suikotsu smiled, taking his leader's actions as a 'fine'. He turned to Miku.

"Wait here, kodomo. I'll be back in a moment."

Miku nodded and sat down, careful not to disturb her ankle, and waited for Suikotsu to return. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted someone walking toward her. Turning her head, she saw that it was the one they called 'Mukotsu'. He was scuttling as fast as he could to her, a big smile plastered on his face.

"Hello, sister!" he greeted her cheerfully. Miku smiled warmly at him.

"Hello Mukotsu. Pleasure to meet you."

Mukotsu's squinty little eyes nearly popped out of his head when he heard Miku say his name. He cackled delightedly.

"Welcome to our humble camp," he said, waving his short arm out to the side, as if presenting the small clearing for her viewing pleasure. "And, if I may be so bold, I must ask you your name, sister."

"Oh! I apologize! My name is Miku!"

"Ah, an exquisite name, to be sure! Now, allow me to introduce each of my brothers." He said and began pointing out different members of his group. "The huge one in the back is Kyoukotsu, the metal one is Ginkotsu, the one with the bandana is Renkotsu (you wanna watch out for him, he can be a bit grumpy), the girly one is Jakotsu, you've already met Suikotsu of course, and then our big brother is Bankotsu!"

Miku nodded after each of the names he mentioned, noticing vaguely that each of their names ended with 'kotsu'. . . _Bones?_1 She thought to herself.

"Uhm, Mukotsu?"

"Yes, sister?"

"Doc said you were assassins . . . Who do you fight for?"

"Oh, which ever side will pay us the most."

Miku frowned. She didn't like _that_ mind set. Not even a little bit. . .

From across the clearing, Miku's attention was drawn to Bankotsu as he grunted in irritation and stood to his feet quickly.

"Well," he barked, his gaze flicking around each of the seven faces surrounding him and finally coming to rest on Miku's, "let's get this show on the road. We'll have to get moving if we plan to reach Kai before nightfall."

Mukotsu turned to look at Miku, only to find that she, too, had risen to her feet, a resolute glint in her eye.

"Yes, let's get this circus going, shall we?"

_To Be Continued. . ._

SJ: Well, that's all, ya'll. I'm sorry it took so long for me to update- my editor/ co-author was in Hawaii (darn her). And I'm also sorry this chapter was so boring- but I had to get the intros done. No worries though, Chapter three is pretty much done- and it'll be a lot more interesting.

1 – 'kotsu' bones


	3. Bury My Father

SJ: Wassup, homedogs? It's Sakura Jazmine, back for the third chapter of Little Sister!

Anyways, the beginning of this chapter was hard to write. I hate making Bankotsu so mean right now, but it must be done . . . sadly. And even though it's incredibly short, I hope you enjoy the chapter, peeps!

Disclaimer: Same as the other chapters. Duh.

Chapter Three: Bury My Father

Miku knit her eyebrows anxiously. They had been walking for about twenty minutes now, and Bankotsu was showing no signs of stopping, or slowing down. Suikotsu had not had time to properly set her sprained ankle before they had left, and by this time, it was causing Miku quite a lot of pain every time she placed her foot on the rocky ground. At this rate, she was going to end up with a _permanently_ twisted ankle (if that was even possible). Honestly, did they have to walk so stinkin' fast? Kai wasn't THAT far away . . .

Sighing, she lifted her eyes from the ground upward to gaze at the trees towering above her. The evening sun was still weakly shining through the numerous gaps between the leaves, and even shining right through some of them in a few places, sending gold and red patterns dancing across Miku's face as the leaves shook in the breeze. Despite her discomfort, Miku's face broke into a small smile. Autumn was her favorite season- next to spring, that is. Autumn was the season Miku was born in – like her father. Although, he was born far earlier than she, and in a different mon-

"Wait!" She suddenly burst out, stopping dead in her tracks and throwing her arms out. All seven men halted their steps as well, their faces turned to her, most with looks of surprise, but one with a look of guilty understanding.

"What is it NOW, wench?" Bankotsu asked, irritated.

"My father!" she cried.

"Yeah, what about him?"

"I didn't bury him!"

". . . So?"

"So! I _have_ to! I have to go back!"

Bankotsu snorted. "Right, like we have time for stupid stuff like _that_."

Miku narrowed her eyes and glared at him fiercely. A lesser man might have caved under a look such as that one, but Bankotsu stood resolute, eyes closed disdainfully. Realizing that that particular battle was lost, Miku instead turned her gaze to Suikotsu, who was standing next to her, purposefully looking in the exact opposite direction. Refusing to take the hint, Miku tugged desperately on the doctor's sleeve. Slowly, Suikotsu shifted his eyes to hers, his constitution weakening almost instantly as he saw the pleading look in Miku's large, amber eyes.

"Please, Suikotsu!" she begged, "You promised me I could go back and bury my father! You promised!"

Suikotsu sighed sadly, dropping his eyes to the ground and placing one broad hand on her slim shoulder.

"I'm sorry." He murmured. Miku's eyes widened and her hand fell limply from Suikotsu's sleeve to her side, where she chose instead to clutch the hem of her ragged kimono. She shook her head once in disbelief, her long hair swinging in a wide arc across her back. She took one cautious step backwards, and then swiftly turned and took off.

However, her efforts were in utter vain, as she had no sooner taken her fifth step than she was brought to a sudden halt as a hand almost bigger than she was dropped in front of her, blocking her path. Luckily for Miku, she hadn't been going very fast – so she did not have enough momentum to make her crash into the hand very hard, although she did collide with it rather roughly.

"Kyoukotsu! Why are you stopping me! Move your hand!" she shouted, banging one small fist against Kyoukotsu's enormous palm furiously. Kyoukotsu said nothing, but, at a nod from Bankotsu, closed his fingers around Miku's slender frame, picked her up and threw her over his shoulder as easily as though he were handling a rag doll.

Miku let out a shriek of fear as she was hoisted up with a jerk and slammed against Kyoukotsu's solid shoulder. As soon as he had set her safely upon the armor-free space on his shoulder, Kyoukotsu brought his hand back down to his side slowly, quite assured that Miku would not try to move for her obvious fear of heights. But he was, of course, mistaken.

With a commendable amount of courage, Miku leapt to her feet and jumped from Kyoukotsu's shoulder—and fell feet first to the ground seven meters below her. But, quick as a flash, her efforts were once again thwarted as Suikotsu darted forward and caught the small girl bridal-style in his arms. With a shake of his head, the doctor looked up at Kyoukotsu and nodded to him.

"Hold on to her, would you?" he asked as he raised a struggling Miku up to Kyoukotsu's outstretched hand. Kyoukotsu nodded sheepishly and, instead of placing Miku on his shoulder, Kyoukotsu kept a firm hold on her in his one giant hand and held it up in front of his chest.

"Put me _down_! Put me down NOW, Kyoukotsu!" Miku yelled furiously. Kyoukotsu looked down at her, and shook his head slowly.

"I will not, sister." He told her.

"But I-"

"Are you finished?" Bankotsu interrupted loudly, one eyebrow arched, finger tapping impatiently against the hilt of his halberd resting over his shoulder. Kyoukotsu stole a quick glance down at the now sullenly silent girl in his hand, and then nodded at Bankotsu.

"Great. Now let's _go_."


	4. Storms Scare Her

Sakura Jazmine: HELLO

Hehehehehe.

It has been a longass time since I updated…I realize this…

:DDDDDDDDDD

Disclaimer:_ Still_ the same as the previous chapters……

Chapter Four: Storms Scare Her

"Here we are!" Bankotsu declared proudly as he finally brought the Shichinintai to a halt outside a small house. 'Small' being the key word in that phrase.

Silence.

"What? It's a HOUSE, isn't it?? Sure, it's a little run-down, but that doesn't mean-"

"A _little_ run-down, ooaniki??" Jakotsu put in.

"Well. . ."

Truth be told, the 'house' Bankotsu had halted before could barely merit the name 'shack'. It was unbearably small- with one cramped room and a tiny fire pit in the center, visible through the shade-less, open doorway. The walls were thin and sported several large holes, and the roof had certainly seen better years . . . probably better DECADES, at that. There were waist-high weeds inching their way up the already weak walls, and a thick infestation of ivy had already begun taking over the roof. All in all, the place could not have been sorrier-looking, and the six men and one girl were somewhat skeptical.

"Why do we even need to stay inside, ooaniki? Why can't we just sleep outside, like usual?"

Before Bankotsu had a chance to answer Jakotsu's question, there came a sharp flash of lightning in the darkening sky, followed almost immediately by a low growl of thunder as ominous thunderhead clouds started moving in overhead.

"That's why, Jakotsu. I don't much enjoy being wet and in the dark- so we're going to stay INSIDE tonight."

"But ooaniki!!"

As the two continued to debate, no one paid much attention as Kyoukotsu turned his head to ask Miku if she would like to let down now, only to see that she was gone.

"Woman! Where did you go?!" he called. Looking around anxiously for any sign of the small woman. Suddenly, his attention was drawn back to his right shoulder as a small squeak sounded from underneath his shoulder plate. "Woman?" he asked, reaching over and lifting one edge of his armor up, to see the curled-up form of Miku huddling against his shoulder, head hidden in her hands. As gently as he possibly could, Kyoukotsu lowered one finger onto her back and barely nudged her with the tip of it. Cautiously, Miku raised her head, and met Kyoukotsu's eyes.

"What are you doing??" he asked, confusion whirling itself around in his head.

"Oh, ehh, I'm--I'm just . . . a little frightened of storms, is all . . ."

"Storms? Ha! What is there to be afraid of in a storm?" he asked, letting out a booming laugh that echoed around the small clearing and attracted the attention immediately of the other Shichinintai. They were silent as they turned to watch the exchange continue between Miku and Kyoukotsu.

"Well, I don't KNOW! I just know that whatever there is, I am afraid of it!" Miku cried.

Kyoukotsu laughed loudly again, shaking a few leaves off the trees around him. Bankotsu, eying the exchange with a bored expression, rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Oh for kami's sake, let's just go in." he said, swinging his mighty Banryuu off from his shoulder and proceeding inside the shack. The others followed suit with the exception of Kyoukotsu and Ginkotsu, who stayed outside for the obvious reason of their immense size. Suikotsu didn't follow immediately. He instead walked over to the still crouched-and-cowering Miku, now placed by Kyoukotsu on the ground, taking her by the hand and leading her inside.

_I've got to keep her with me_, he decided. _If not, ooaniki will put his foot down and dump her somewhere, and I can't let that happen._

The young girl followed quickly, her head down. She scurried inside the small thatched house and threw herself down into the farthest corner from the door. Suikotsu followed her and sat down beside her, eyes on Bankotsu as he surveyed the tiny room. There was nothing inside the entire space except a small fire pit, which, at order from Bankotsu, Renkotsu promptly lit. Setting his massive weapon across his lap Bankotsu sat himself down on the wooden floor and leaned his head back on the thin wall.

"I don't suppose anyone saved any of the sake from last night." The young man said, more a statement than a question. No one answered, only a few murmured 'no's from various members around the room. Bankotsu let out a quiet laugh. "Perfect. . ."

"What about food, ooaniki? Did we save any of that?" Jakotsu asked, his stomach beginning to growl.

"I doubt it."

Jakotsu heaved an exaggerated sigh, throwing himself back against the wall. Renkotsu rolled his eyes at his comrade's overly-dramatic gesture.

"One night without adequate food will not kill you, Jakotsu . . ."

"Oh, you hush!"

"Don't get bitchy with me!"

Snappish bickering between the two fighters ensued and Suikotsu leaned toward Bankotsu, who appeared entirely oblivious to the arguing in the background, choosing instead to focus his attention on cleaning an invisible nick in the treasured halberd in his lap.

"Ooaniki . . . I really believe that Miku can be an asset if she were to stay with us. Sure, she is young and naïve . . . But she could be honed into a useful ally."

"Who?"

"Miku? The white-haired girl I rescued . . .?"

"Oh yes, that one. See Suikotsu, you and I differ on our definition of 'useful'. We don't need any help in battle, and I'm sure you realize this. Now, if she can sew or cook well . . . that might be a different story. . ."

"That is not all a woman can be useful for, ooaniki . . ."

"Oh, I see! You would wish to use her for _other_ reasons!" Bankotsu exclaimed with a wink. Suikotsu blanched and stuttered a reply.

"That's not at all what I mean! I just mean that she can perhaps bring something to the table that is not present currently."

"What, like food?"

Suikotsu sighed. His leader was not exactly an expert on women. He seemed to view them as providers of services that were too common for men of high rank such as him to perform.

"At the very least ooaniki we should keep her around until we can find her someplace safe to stay."

"Fine, she can hang around until Kyoto if that'll make you feel any better. Honestly, I don't see what's gotten into you about her. . ."

Suikotsu nodded and turned his attention away from Bankotsu, seeing that the conversation was best left at that. He glanced around at the tiny, stuffy shack. Renkotsu and Jakotsu had since ceased their quarrel and were sitting opposite each other looking pointedly in the other direction. Mukotsu was seated in the far corner of the room, tinkering with some form of powder or another. The room's last occupant was sitting a few feet from Renkotsu, every now and then being thrown a rather dark look from Jakotsu. Miku had her knees pulled up to her chest with her arms wrapped around them, long hair spilling over her shoulders to the dirt floor.

The doctor looked on her with something resembling pity in his eyes. She appeared dangerously close to tears, although there was a hardness in her eyes that refused to let them fall. The girl really was radically different looking from most normal humans. With her white, board-straight hair and bright tawny eyes she could be mistaken for some kind of demon at first glance. Then again, the Shichinintai were hardly what one might call 'normal'. Maybe she would fit in well.

"What are you staring at?" Bankotsu's abrupt voice interrupted Suikotsu's musings.

"Nothing, ooaniki."

Bankotsu grunted. Outside a sharp flash of light illuminated the sky for a split second, followed immediately by a deafening crash of thunder. A shrill shriek broke the air of the shack, startling its other five inhabitants. Suikotsu glanced over at Miku, who had abandoned her protective fetal pose to huddle against a rather perturbed Renkotsu, gripping the fabric of his sleeves with white knuckles.

"Quit bein' so skittish, it's just rain." Bankotsu called to her condescendingly.

Miku lifted her head a fraction to send the man a hateful look.

"Mind your own business, jackass."

Bankotsu rolled his eyes before closing them and leaning his head back against the wall. Miku detached herself from Renkotsu, apologizing softly for grabbing him so suddenly.

"No harm done." He replied brusquely, with the air of one entirely in the dark as to how to speak with someone like Miku. The young girl returned to her previous curled-up position, her face reading all too obviously the misery welling inside her. The kinder half of Suikotsu's heart ached for her sadness. It was in that half of his nature to care for those in need, and Miku certainly fell under that category at the moment.

"Kodomo, come and sit by me." He said gently. Miku moved nothing but her eyes, which turned upward slowly to meet his own. They sparkled in the firelight with an unfathomable expression burning in them. It was a kind of blend between grief and odium, with a flicker of perhaps confusion. But nothing resembling hope, or anything of the like. All sense of Suikotsu's darker half faded into the farthest reached of his consciousness as the girl slid beside him and drew up against his shoulder. _She is only a baby still_, Suikotsu thought, gazing at the crown of her head. He did not move to embrace or reassure her, as he could see that would only make her uncomfortable. She would loosen up eventually, as soon as she convinced herself that he honestly meant her no harm.

The rain quickened its pace outside so that it was now coming down in a veritable flood of water. The thunder boomed across the sky, quieter mostly but every once in a while busting out with an explosive crash that shook the tiny house. Miku had remained quiet, which seemed to keep Bankotsu from the brink of an outburst at her. Said young warrior had fallen asleep almost immediately after leaning his head back, and was now snoring softly. Miku had not fallen asleep yet, and was still crouched beside Suikotsu, eyes staring blankly at the floor. The doctor decided to test the waters by making small talk.

But what did you say to teenaged girl, practically a captive with a rouge group of fighters, who had just lost her only family member?

"So Miku . . . how long have you lived in the area?" He asked finally, somewhat lamely. The girl didn't answer for a moment, and Suikotsu thought perhaps she had gone to sleep. Then suddenly her voice broke the silence, just a notch above a whisper.

"My whole life, since I can remember."

"I see . . . what do you do to pass the time?"

"Mostly I helped my father in the fields. He was much too old to working that hard alone . . . and we could never afford to hire anyone."

"You are a very devoted daughter. Have you ever been to a large city before?"

"Never. I always wanted to . . . I could have maybe, but I would never leave Father alone for so long."

"Well, we are currently on our way to a large city by the name of Kyoto. You'll enjoy it there, I promise. There are many people and wonderful shops for you to explore." Suikotsu said enthusiastically, hoping that looking forward to experiencing a new city would encourage Miku to keep her head up. For reasons he couldn't explain, Suikotsu wanted dearly for the girl to perk up and smile. She reminded him of all the young children he once cared so much for, but couldn't any longer for fear of harming them.

"Hm . . . what are you going to Kyoto for?"

"Er, business. Nothing to concern yourself with, just work."

"I see. I'm sure the kenkaku over there will wish to drop me somewhere long before you reach Kyoto; I will only get in the way after all."

Suikotsu frowned. Miku did not raise her head to look at him, but he could almost see her face fall further.

"He won't, kodomo. He just takes a while to get used to someone, is all."


	5. Six Days

SJ: Hey there

Disclaimer: Really, it's always gonna be the same. Every. Single. Time.

Chapter Five: Six Days

The morning brought with it a sun shining brightly and the tittering of birds woken as soon as the storm had quieted. Renkotsu was surprised to find that he was not the only one up when he awoke, as what usually was the case. He opened his eyes to find her stirring the contents of a medium-sized bowl over the embers of the fire from the night before. It took a moment for him to comprehend that there must be something edible inside that pot, and instantly Renkotsu's interest was peaked.

"What are you doing?" he asked, his voice startling Miku and causing her to drop the stick she had been stirring with.

"Um . . . I woke up a while ago and I was hungry . . . So I peeked around and found this pot hanging up in the corner. I washed it out outside and I noticed some lentils growing and now I am making soup."

At the mention of the word 'soup' Jakotsu woke abruptly.

"Did somebody say something about food??" he inquired, his voice hoarse from sleep. Renkotsu smiled slightly. The man was such a food-hound.

"Ah yeah . . . there's a bit here. Nothing fancy, though."

"I don't care about fancy just so long as it's FOOD! I'm starving!" Jakotsu exclaimed, looking at Miku for the first time since they had met with an expression other than utter detest. His shout woke the other three sleeping members of the Shichinintai, two with a grunt and the third with a shout of his own.

"PLEASE BE MY WIFE!!" Mukotsu called desperately as he jumped up from the floor where he had been out cold sprawled on his stomach. Silence reigned for a moment before his comrades began laughing. Mukotsu, coming fully into consciousness and realizing what he had yelled, turned a faint shade of red and sat down. "Ah . . . was a vivid dream, that was . . ." he mumbled.

"Hah, don't worry Mukotsu, your dreams will come true one day!" Jakotsu said, mocking but not cruel. Bankotsu, who had also been woken by Jakotsu's excitement, stretched his arms lazily and yawned. He turned to eye the bubbling pot of liquid a few feet from him.

"What's that?"

"Soup, ooaniki. Miku has pulled something together."

"FOOD? Hah, I guess you _can_ of some use while you're around, woman!"

Miku rolled her eyes as Bankotsu launched himself at the small cup she held full of warm soup, which she promptly yanked as far away from him as she could reach.

"Not for you, jerk!"

Bankotsu could not have looked more taken aback if she had slapped him across the face. The other four men regarded the scene beginning to unfold before them with wary eyes. It wasn't usually in anyone's best interest to piss of their leader this early in the morning.

"_Excuse me_, wench? I don't think I heard you correctly, cause there's no way you just told me I can't have any of that."

"No you heard me fine, _kenkaku_. I haven't made much so I need to get more . . . and you've been nothing but rude to me, so you can have yours AFTER your nicer friends get theirs!"

Bankotsu, oddly, had no reply to this. He only stared at her with a look that might have frightened Miku if she wasn't determined to keep an intimidating look on her face as well.

"Maybe if you had been nicer I would let you eat my food first, but you weren't. So now you're going to have to wait."

"I don't think so!"

Bankotsu, moving faster than Miku had time to react to, snatched her by the collar and pulled her toward him quickly causing her to lose grip on the cup, which clattered to the floor. The surprised girl tumbled over Bankotsu's bent knee and landed with a jolt on her back. She sat up instantly as Bankotsu, smirking, grabbed the cup and dipped it in the soup.

"You arrogant, brainless son of a bitch! You can't just push me around like that!"

"Looks to me like I can, wench!"

"Quit calling me that already!"

"I'll call you whatever I want!!"

Channeling a bit of her inner child perhaps, Miku reached up and yanked down, hard, on Bankotsu's long, black braid with an indignant glare in her eyes. His head jerked back and the soup he had been raising to his lips splashed around in the cup and onto his shirt.

"WOMAN!"

Their glares met as Bankotsu whirled around to face Miku, sparks flying almost tangibly in the air as the tension seemed to be teetering very near the breaking point. Recognizing this, and the fact that the shack the group was currently located was anything but sturdy and would hardly hold up if Bankotsu started swinging, Suikotsu took the opportunity to insert himself between the two teenagers about to engage in an all-out wrestling match.

"Now, now, there is certainly a compromise possible here!"

"Move out of the way Suikotsu, I can handle this ignorant little _nezumi_! 1"

"Ooaniki, Miku is merely upset at your brusque manner with her! And Bankotsu is just grumpy when he's hungry, Miku, it's nothing to take personally!"

"Was he hungry yesterday too?! He seems to be a jerk all the time in my opinion!!"

"WENCH--"

"Ooaniki, just please take the first helping of soup and I will go outside to help Miku make more!"

"He doesn't GET ANY I already told him tha--"

"Miku come with me now, we're going outside . . ."

Bankotsu grunted as he watched Suikotsu pick Miku up around the waist and walk her outside the door, the white-haired girl smacking at him the entire way. The young man scoffed.

"Stupid wench, doesn't know what's good for her . . ."

"You really have got to try and be on better behavior with him if you want to stay, kodomo."

"Who said I want to stay anywhere that pig is?!"

"You know you can't make it on your own right now! You're much too young, and on top of that you can barely walk. Just try to ignore him; that would really be best for everyone I think."

Miku grumbled words unintelligible to the doctor as she walked, though he was suspicious that they were something along the lines of '_that arrogant bastard'_. The girl had refused Suikotsu's assistance in walking upon leaving the shack and now hobbled along slightly behind him at a painfully slow rate. Several minutes passed in silence, broken only barely by the rustling of leaves in the breeze and cracking of twigs underfoot.

"I don't think there are any more lentils, Doc . . . We may just have to hope Ban-asshole in there doesn't scarf it all down himself."

Suikotsu had to struggle to hold in a laugh. Not once since meeting the infamous halberd-wielder had the doctor heard someone, much less a _woman_, hurl insults at him in such a manner. Miku certainly had some spirit . . . and serious balls, for that matter. Every member of the Shichinintai was far more accomplished in the arts of war, yet still not one would dare call Bankotsu an 'arrogant, brainless son of a bitch' to his face. Suikotsu wasn't sure yet if the girl was just unaware of Bankotsu's tendency to solve problems through violence, or she simply chose not to care.

"That shouldn't be a big deal . . . we all can handle a few hunger pangs every once in a while."

Suikotsu paused for a moment before something occurred to him.

"Kodomo, _you _did get some of that to eat, didn't you?"

"Oh . . . no, Renkotsu woke just as the soup was almost ready. That's no big deal though."

The doctor furrowed his brow in a frown. The child hardly looked like one who had been well-fed; she was thin in a very nearly unhealthy way. This was not uncommon for the children of farmers, of course. Her father no doubt had to sell almost all his crop every year to make ends meet, which would have left little left over for themselves.

Observing her slight figure, Suikotsu took note for the first time of the girl's attire. It consisted of a light brown, too-big kimono tied at the waist by a burgundy sash. Underneath she had loose pants of the same color and bare feet. The fabric hung too loosely around her frame and the hem of her pants dragged along the ground and nearly covered her dirt smudged feet. Her skin was pale, no hint of even a slight healthy flush in her cheeks; her fingernails were short and the skin around them cracked. She had full lips, though you could hardly tell for the fact that they were severely dry and chapped, and appeared to have been split recently. The child was in need of care, though she didn't seem the type to exactly reach out and ask for it outright.

"I will find you something to eat Miku, don't worry about it."

"I'm not worried, and don't trouble yourself! I probably don't need food as much as you boys . . . You have people to kill and whatnot. All I gotta worry about is walking upright."

At that, Suikotsu wished strongly that Bankotsu would simply give the girl a chance to speak before he began to antagonize her. He had a feeling ooaniki would find that the two of them could get on quite well. Out of the corner of his eye the doctor saw Miku shiver barely.

"Are you cold, kodomo?"

"Nah, not badly . . . winter is coming soon though, isn't it?"

"Yes it is. . ." Suikotsu was thoughtful. "We shall certainly need to find a better way of transporting you by that time. You won't make it through a winter on the road dressed like _that._"

"Six days?! That's practically a lifetime! We have to walk that long still??"

"Yes Miku, it will take that long to reach Kyoto on foot. Providing of course that the weather is good and we are not attacked along the way."

Miku gulped.

"Attacked . . .? I can't lie to you Suikotsu; I'm not exactly the most skilled of fighters . . . I may be of some hindrance in a situation such as that."

"Ch, I'll say."

"You shut_ up_, Bankotsu! I don't recall speaking to YOU."

"YOU IGNORANT LITTLE--"

"Alright then! What did I say about behaving ourselves around Bankotsu, Miku??" Suikotsu interrupted hurriedly, finding himself once again in the middle of a rock and a hard place. Miku did not reply, but simply turned her head and pranced away to stand near Kyoukotsu. It was late morning now, and the Shichinintai had gathered outside the shack to begin the day's trek. It had already been decided that Miku should probably just chill out on Kyoukotsu's massive shoulder for the duration of the journey, so as to be a safe distance from Bankotsu in case either of them felt like throwing any punches. 'Punches' being figurative in Miku's case only, of course.

Kyoukotsu seemed perfectly amiable to this plan, as he seemed to be the only other member to have accepted Miku in the way that Suikotsu had already. Renkotsu and Ginkotsu appeared almost wary of her, choosing to keep their distance and refrain from making any direct contact. Mukotsu admired from afar and Jakotsu, unsurprisingly, loathed the woman with all the passion he possessed. With every breath Miku took Jakotsu that much looked closer to throwing something large and heavy at her. Nobody, at least, expressed their dislike of her quite as vocally as Bankotsu.

"Just keep quiet up there and maybe I'll forget you're here. That would be doing me a favor, for sure."

"Ooh wow that hurt, kenkaku. Really, it pierced deep. I might cry."

"I hope you're amusing yourself with that sarcasm, woman!"

"I am, really, thanks for your concern!"

Suikotsu sighed.

It was going to be a long day.

HAH.

Years of no updates, and now TWO in a row! :D

I am on a roll son!!

REVIEW

1 nezumi – means 'mouse'


End file.
